Lamento con Bethoven
by Zibaleth
Summary: la contemplaba atento...-suficiente por hoy, claro de Luna. brincó al ver q no estaba sola – Itachi, digo… Itachi-sensei-Hola Kira - su alumna. Sentía un gran lamento ya que ese amor estaba prohibido y aunq lo amará no haría nada x su familia...


**Lamento con Beethoven**

by ~Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO (Zibaleth)

_¡Hola chicos! Antes de que lean el relato les pido que lo acompañen con la canción de la que se trata:_

_Claro de Luna – Beethoven - _

.org/wiki/Sonata_para_piano_n.º_14_(Beethoven)

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Itachi (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
Kira (c) Sasori Master**

- Mmm – la contemplaba atento, cerraba los ojos en ocasiones absortas, en las notas bajas, en el cambio de cadencia, llevando el ritmo con su pie.  
- Uf… - suspiró orgullosa – creo – se dijo al dar las últimas notas – que es suficiente por hoy – dio una gran risotada, después de dos meses, había perfeccionado su canción favorita - _Claro de luna… _- susurró satisfecha, se levantó del asiento y brincó al darse cuenta que no estaba sola – Itachi – se avergonzó – digo… Itachi-_sensei_  
- Hola Kira, veo que has perfeccionado a Beethoven – otorgó una sonrisa traviesa, la favorita de Kira. _Su alumna_  
- Sí, lo he logrado… gracias por ayudarme – dio una reverencia  
- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor ya que te ayudé?  
- Claro – aceptó sin pensar  
- Bueno – sonrió más abiertamente – desearía que tocaras la canción otra vez, es que - se rascó la cabeza – llegué casi al final, solo el primer y tercer movimiento. ¿Me harías el gran honor?  
- Claro – se volvió a sentar algo aturdida por él gran encanto del pelinegro, pasó su cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros y no le importó que su blusa fuera de tirantes, es más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la viera.

Cerró los ojos, se concentró, sabía que pensar en Itachi le ayudaba bastante, en él encontró la inspiración necesaria para poder entender la canción, para poder tocarla, para poder sentirla. Empezó a tocarla, disfrutando, sintiendo la melodía, y llorando, para ella la canción significaba una gran agonía al principio que iba creciendo - _pianissimo_- susurró, tocando delicadamente, con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sabía que este momento era el movimiento tranquilo, de una intensidad muy baja.

Para ella era un lamento, un lamento de amor, su autor,** Beethoven**, la había escrito para su alumna de la que se decía estar enamorado, pero ahora era al revés, era la alumna la que se la dedicaba a su profesor, al cual, **amaba infinitamente.**

Tenerlo a pocos metros de ella, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, es por eso que se encaprichó con esa canción, sí, encaprichar, ya que ella solo tocaba melodías alegres, hermosas, no lamentos ni de tristeza, porque quería demostrarle en unos minutos lo que ella sentía, todo el dolor que significaba amarlo en silencio, porque sabía que tal vez nunca se daría, _era su alumna y el su maestro_. Un hombre encantador, caballero, sensible y claro, **fiel a su pareja. **

Sentía un gran lamento ya que ese amor estaba prohibido, para cualquier lugar a donde mirase había un obstáculo, la escuela, amigos y su… familia. Empezaron lágrimas a derramarse de sus orbes, estos se tiñeron de rojo, jamás había amado antes a alguien, jamás había amado, y ahora que Cupido le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, la flecha con alguien que sabe que jamás la amará.

- _Mezzoforte _- dijo con un semblante tranquilo, pero firme, concentrado, mientras pasaba uno de los momentos donde había más intensidad de sonido. Se irguió al sentir el momento que para ella era el más dramático, donde todas las sensaciones y sentimientos de su cuerpo estallaban.

En el momento donde se conectaba con la sinfonía, donde eran una sola, como si hubiera nacido para tocar esa pieza, Kira pensaba que Berlioz tenía razón. _"Es una de las obras que el lenguaje humano no puede calificar"_

Empezaba a acercarse al final, disfrutó esas últimas notas, sorbió por la nariz y un gemido lo acompañó, miró hacía la ventana, el día con nubes brillantes, con un tono violáceo demostrando que la tarde estaba muriendo poco a poco… _como ella_. Cantos armónicos, risas y sonrisas, no veía más que felicidad, paz y amor, amor a todo.

Pero ella, su día estaba gris, friolento y lívido, acompañaba en su dolor a Beethoven, pensando que si hubieran nacido en la misma época, iría a llorar con él, a demostrarle que no era el único que sufría por un amor imposible.  
Inhalo hondo y lo sacó lentamente.

- ¡Bravo! – aplaudió haciendo que Kira diera un respingo, se había olvidado de su presencia – la verdad Kira – habló algo ronco – es que me encanto – dijo dándose la vuelta cuando Kira empezaba a girar.  
- Arigato – dijo nerviosa _¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Se habría ofendido? ¿Habría acertado en que la canción era para él y ese desplante era la contestación? _- ¿Sensei? – a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta su voz habló lo más clara posible  
- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo llevaba a la cara - ¿Sabes? Ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a casa… al igual que yo.  
- Su… su familia debe estar preocupada – dijo titubeando, resistiendo las ganas de llorar, en un mundo paralelo, la palabra familia le hubiera gustado de haber sido que Kira estuviera incluida en ella.  
- Tal vez – susurró – vamos, te llevo. Ya es muy noche  
- No quisiera… ser una molestia  
- No lo serás – contestó enseguida – vamos por favor – le señaló con la mano que saliera antes que él  
- De acuerdo – al pasar a su lado, Itachi volteo la cara y un gemido salió disparado de la garganta de la pelirroja.

Nadie dijo nada durante el camino, Kira miraba la ventana y discretamente se limpiaba una que otra lágrima que había conseguido escapar de su escondite, el crepúsculo le ayudaba de alguna manera pues la luz se apaciguaba y no se proyectaba en ningún punto en particular.

- Hemos llegado – miró al frente  
- Gracias Itachi-kun  
- De nada Kira, adiós  
- Hasta luego – sonrió forzadamente aunque él no la estuviera viendo

Se bajó tambaleante del carro, mirando un oji negro que no despegaba su mirada del frente, las lágrimas acumuladas todo ese lapso se soltaron de repente, evitando contener ni los gemidos ni el llanto.

Es ahí cuando Itachi volteó, despedazado, y ahí Kira aumentó los sollozos, se dio cuenta que el pelinegro en ningún momento la menospreció, ni se ofendió, había entendido el mensaje de Kira, sabía que lo amaba locamente y por un solo motivo evadía su mirada y no era rechazo, era que…

El sentía el mismo sufrimiento y el mismo lamento, se lo mostraba en sus ojos negros teñidos de rojo, desde el primer momento que sintió las notas de Kira sobre el piano, derramó al igual que ella, lágrimas de dolor. Había experimentado todos los sentimientos que le había dedicado Kira, sabía que aunque lo amaba jamás se atrevería a hacer algo.

Eh ahí el lamento, él… en el tiempo que le enseñaba Claro de Luna a una alumna de uno sesenta, tez blanca, ojos y cabello rojo, una alumna cualquiera. Pero encontró en cada nota un amor contrariado, intenso y apasional, y poco a poco, también se fue enamorando, poco a poco, también la llegó a amar.  
Y sabía que a pesar de que el amor de ambos era intenso, verdadero y con locura. Tampoco se atrevería a hacer algo, pues, en su casa, tenía a alguien que… Había amado, no de la misma manera, pero de forma similar, y aunque quisiera borrarlo todo, ella… que lo único que había hecho esos años juntos era amarlo… no se lo merecía.

- Adiós Kira – se despidió con voz ronca.

Kira que había entendido el mensaje y estando aún en estado de shock, cerró la puerta, y vio alejarse a un señor _**casado, a su maestro, a su amor.**_

¡Hola!

¡Después de tanto tiempo surgí de entre las catacumbas! Ja, ja, espero estén bien, yo estoy muy bien y les traigo este relato que dio frutos en mi otra página de deviantart.

Espero les guste.

¡Besos!


End file.
